1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an antenna, more particularly to an antenna applicable to global system for mobile communications (GSM) devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional antenna 11 installed in a mobile phone 10. The conventional antenna 11 is generally C-shaped, is provided with feeding and grounding points 12, 13, and includes feeding and grounding elements 15, 14, each of which is connected to a respective one of the feeding and grounding points 12, 13, and each of which is connected to a circuit board (not shown) of the mobile phone 10.
The conventional antenna 11 is disadvantageous in that, although the conventional antenna 11 achieves a relatively wide impedance bandwidth in a high frequency band, i.e., the conventional antenna 11 is operable in a frequency band from 1710 MHz to 1990 MHz, the conventional antenna 11 has a relatively narrow impedance bandwidth in a low frequency band, i.e., the conventional antenna 11 is operable only either in the GSM 850 frequency band from 824 MHz to 894 MHz or the GSM 900 frequency band from 880 MHz to 960 MHz.